From the Ketchup
by Efanis
Summary: Ever wonder what that Ketchup Bottle though about the whole Pokemon thing?


From the Ketchup's point of view  
(Or the way the Ketchup saw the whole pokemon thing)  
  
This is my first comedy, I hope you all like it, tell me what you think.  
(Don't ask how the bottle talks)  
{All WB stuff is theirs and characters etcetera  
Same with the Pokemon}  
  
INANIMATE OBJECT THEARTER  
  
  
Me: Welcome Mr. Ketchup, if I may call you that, now lets get to it, when did this gig start for you?   
We're all dying to know.  
  
Mr. K: ::mumbles:: Karl was dying to know...but he never did, did he? ::snaps out of it:: Oh sorry...  
Well, it all started when I got a phone call from the WB Company, they said they had a role for a bottle of ketchup.   
Me, being the starving artist that I am, gladly accepted the terms...there were some 'changes' in the contract...  
::mutters under his breath:: yes....Changes.....he-he...::snaps out of it:: Oh yea, you can call me "K" just "K".  
  
Me: ::looks disturbed:: Ah, right so...uh K, how did you find the role, was it challenging?   
  
K: ::seems occupied:: The creep, I fixed him...he-he, darn contract...::snaps out of it:: Oh...  
Well, no. Basically they just put me on the set here and there, and later on that smelly mouse, what was it,   
"Piss-on-you" or something would come over and caress me. So I stood there. I got paid well. And I should,   
don't you agree?  
  
Me: Oh yes, of course, a man err...bottle...with your talents should be getting twice as much as   
you normally do. But let me continue. Now, during the shoots, I heard there was lots of abuse, is that true?  
  
K: Yes. And I do get paid twice as much. The darn mouse had to drag me around the set, here and   
there. When we did on-location shots it was harder on 'the old plastic' then it normally was.   
  
Me: Your plastic looks wonderful. Like the day you were born...err...stocked. But isn't it true   
that in one episode, you break?  
  
K: ::lights up a cigarette:: Yea, we bought a cheep stand in for me that day. ::inhales deep::   
The rat breaks me and he's all devastated and crap. ::mumbles again:: Just like Karl back in '68, in Nam.   
I still remember how it flew off, and he laid there, screaming in pain and agony as his fellow men stood around   
knowing there was nothing they could do, and in his last dying wish he wanted revenge, revenge on the world that   
gave him the horrible death of him and-  
  
Me: We do have limited time, uh...K, so if you wouldn't mind?  
  
K: ::wakes up from it:: Oh yes...of course, no point on dwelling on the past...  
  
Me: What other things did they have you do on the set?  
  
K: Well first the WB though they'd use me for more of a scare tactic, have me pop out of no where and   
scare the children, or stalk Togepi and attempt to maim the Vulpix, but we trashed the idea when we found that   
there were actual people watching the show. So I became the affection of a smelly rat. :::takes a long draw on his   
cigarette::: I hate that rat. The egg just gets annoying although that cat and I got along real well.   
  
Me: Did you star in anything else?  
  
K: Well I did that Car insurance commercial, what was it Gecko or something, and there's this dude getting a   
sandwich at a table in a restaurant, now if you look closely you'll see me in the back-ground. I brought a clip,   
do we have time?  
  
Me: Not really sir uh we---  
  
K: Yea, we do, roll it Johnny,  
  
(Shows a slowed down clip of the commercial and circled in yellow is the bottle in the background.   
Clip stays there for five minutes )  
  
K: THERE! Now if that isn't fine acting I don't know what is, eh?  
  
Me: ::ZzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ:: WHAT!! OH YEAH ::sweat drop:: A-a-anything you say...  
  
K: Glad you agree.   
  
Me: Well That's all the time we have today, thanks for watching, and tune in next time when we interview the   
army men from 'Toy Story' and preview when I interview the box that all the acme products come in,   
in those Wyllie Coyote cartoons. Thanks again, and goodnight.  
  
(Ending music fades and you can her the bottle in the background talk about Vietnam and Karl)   
  
  



End file.
